


Heartache on the big screen

by starboyksy00



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyksy00/pseuds/starboyksy00
Summary: Lee Jihoon just wanted a can of coffee. He never expected to bump into one of the most sought after actors in South Korea. Well, he definitely did not expect that he'd be in for late night drinking games, deep talks and free falling into love.





	1. The one with the grey sweater

**You know those rare moments that felt like the earth stood still.**

  
That certain feeling of pure embarrassment and horror, you didn’t even realize that you were out there looking like that famous _pfft-_ Yao Ming meme, face palm worthy moments that had you shrinking down your chair.

  
To say that Jihoom was humiliated would be a complete and total understatement, because first all, he was sporting that mortified look. Second, it was **the Kwon Soonyoung** that had been the object of almost the majority of the pre-teens, teens and young adult’s dreams, the main subject of those blockbuster teeny bopper movies, which is standing in front of him now.

He didn’t understand if whether he should feel happy or shy, Jihoon is pretty much emotionally constipated most of the time but whatever this event has subjected him to, has not only made it a hundred fold, but most probably a million times harder.

 

* * *

 

This morning was a chilly one. Maybe it was due to the fact that it’s spring and the weather is actually cool for once. With that, what better shall Jihoon do than to ditch the few flimsy and overused shirts he wore to school so religiously and sport his favorite snuggly sweaters. At 7:40, he was off to his 8 am class. There are only two possible scenarios: one, he'd go off scrambling to actually try and get to class on time and two, he'd still go off scrambling, but due to the fact that it requires too much energy and athletic ability, he'd end up giving up halfway, shun everything and start living off the ever reliable notion that it was better late than never and judging by the looks of it, the latter is the most plausible one.

  
Jihoon was leaving his room when he bumped into his bestfriend, Wonwoo. They've been living together for a year now, it was the summer after high school when they've decided to just pack their things and move away from the small town in Busan that they grew up from _(we've known each other since diaper days)_ and just live together, hand in hand, face the hustle and bustle of the big city, Seoul. Wonwoo is also psych student, always analyzing stuff, here and there. Jihoon have always liked his name, but never told him that because he was certain that Wonwoo was just going to be smug about it. Won means ‘round’ and Woo means ‘help’. We they seven when he told me that it means to live by helping out with a rounded heart. At that moment, young Jihoon knew this guy was gonna be his best friend.

  
Imagine if Jihoon told him he liked Won's name. He cringed at the thought. He could almost visualize Wonwoo saying, ' _My parents did a pretty awesome job naming me, nothing to be bitter about_ ' especially because he knows my rants about my name. _I mean Jihoon, really parents? Jeon Wonwoo, it's charming and it fits him._

  
"Why are you still here? Isn't your class like in 20 minutes?" Wonwoo said before pausing slightly, checking to see if he did get the time right, pointing at Jihoon with the spoon that he was using to eat his cereal before he decided to block the way, further delaying him. 

  
"Yep, I gotta go," popping the p in yep, skipping past him. Jihoon could not afford getting delayed even more. So much for that, he still needed to stop by the convenient store for breakfast, cafeteria food is too expensive so that is definitely scraped off the list.

  
Today is pretty much an ordinary day, well at least that's what Jihoon thought. His projects due next week are shoved to the things he'll do later and for now he decides that he'd procrastinate. This semester he only has five subjects every day, it’s pretty much a light load since he had advanced summer classes and he's good to go. After he goes home, maybe he'd try and produce music. In a silent rush, he began his quest to the convenient store.

 

* * *

 

Grabbing the handle of the chiller in the convenient store, Jihoon was reaching for the last can of iced coffee. When it was stealthily taken away from him. He needed it, asap and it was the last one. He was already running late, he absolutely couldn’t stay here and wait for them to get another stock.

  
The ten-minute-ride from his dorm to school is too long for his liking (and to his professor's liking) Also, he doesn't always drink coffee _(a lie, he drink liters of coffee everyday)_ in the morning but it was one of those moments where Jihoon badly needed it, he needed caffeine in his system, sodas are out of the picture just because he didn’t feel like having sugar.  _Now, here’s this exasperating man, taking what’s mine._

  
"Look mister, I need that can of coffee. I'm late and I can't be delayed any further. Can I please have it?" he politely asked but the guy wasn't even looking.  _Rude_.

  
He was wearing a cap so Jihoon didn't have a full view of his face. _He kinda looks good but whatever._ "Sorry, they'll probably fetch you another one from the stocks."

  
_This guy!_  He headed for the check-out counter and then, the unexpected happened. The guy doesn't have his wallet.

  
"Sorry, I think I left my wallet back in the car. I’ll just call my driver," he told the cashier. Jihoon tapped his shoulder.  _You know what, I'm feeling extra nice today and vengeful at the same time._  "Here, miss. I'm going to pay for it, so he won't hold up the line."

  
There’s actually no line and there are only a few people outside. There are no other customers inside the convenient store except for the two us, so I said that just for the heck of it. He turned around grinning. Jihoon knew that they guy would probably thank him but before he can even say it, Jihoon grabbed the can and sprinted away saying "Thank you!"

  
Raising the can of coffee, while smiling wickedly. It was then at that exact moment the guy faced Jihoon, he recognized who the guy was.

  
_It was Soonyoung._

_Kwon Soonyoung._

  
At first, he couldn't even believe his eyes, Jihoon had a doubted his vision. If he didn’t openly stare at his face, I wouldn’t have noticed because of the cap that the guy had on. The first thing Jihoon did as soon as he realized that it was Soonyoung, everybody's ultimate celebrity crush, he ran. He ran away from him because of _shame_.

  
Even before he can truly get away Jihoon heard him yell, "You're welcome, guy with the grey sweater!" and he even waved at me goodbye. _Oh my God he looks hot._

  
He was smiling, he was okay with that and Jihoon was not. He probably won't wear this sweater ever again. Today of all days. Today when Jihoon chose to wear these extra atrocious sweaters.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a one shot but this turned out longer than expected. Also, this is my first work ever, please be kind to me. This is also not proofread, I'm so sorry for my grammatical errors, please do correct me if you notice stuff. Thank you so much.


	2. The one where Jihoon reads about Soonyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter, this took me so long to update.  
> you all deserve so much better, i am soooo sorryyy

**At this point, people should’ve guessed it by now. I, Lee Jihoon, sat beside a grinning Kwon Soonyoung in class.**

Not only was he borderline late in his class but he was also sitting next to a superstar that he can't just... he can't even think about what happened at the convenient store.

 _At this point, people should’ve guessed it by now. I, Lee Jihoon, sat beside a grinning Kwon Soonyoung in class._ Not only was he borderline late in his class but he was also sitting next to a superstar that he can't just... he can't even think about what happened at the convenient store. _This is definitely not my day,_ Jihoon thought.

  
It was a close call. When Jihoon got to class the professor just got there. He had already thanked all of his lucky stars because not only did he cross paths with a celebrity, a very famous one, but boy did he whisk his way into class barely making it.

  
As per usual, he sat not in the front, he wasn't one of those extra studious kids. Neither was he chummy with the troublemakers, so he didn't sit at the back. He was just Jihoon, he sat in the middle part of the room, seats barely filled up because nobody really liked sitting in the middle part. It was always either you sit in the front or in the back. He was settling in just fine, pretentiously taking down notes, boy, was Jihoon ready to forget whatever the heck went down at the convenient store earlier.

  
Just when he had already decided that he'd shove what happened down to the deep pit of embarrassing stuff that Lee Jihoon did, _he appeared._

  
All 1.77 centimeters of pure beauty and glory, chinky eyes, chubby cheeks, crinkly nose because of his wide smile, pearly white teeth, just absolute perfection. "Good morning, Sir. I'm sorry, I'm late," he beamed at the professor.

  
Jihoon felt blood rising to his face. What is he doing here? _Damn it, why this class? The universe must be messing with me. This morning at the convenient store just had to happen._ All these gloomy thoughts running through his mind. He was right, it was definitely not his day.

  
The professor didn't mind, he was just as shocked as everybody else in the room that Kwon Soonyoung has graced them with his presence. _It's not everyday you get to see a celebrity and it's certainly not everyday you get to steal that certain celebrity's coffee._ He just asked him to take a seat.

  
Jihoon heard murmurs from other students who clearly knew who the guy was. There were some students who needed to clarify who the guy was but Jihoon swore he heard the girls sitting two rows before him call Soonyoung "Lee Minho and Soo Joongki's love child" if they ever had one, their words not his. Nevertheless, it didn't fail to make him cringe.

  
Jihoon tried. He tried to hide. Sinking down his seat, pulling his sweater up until his nose, averting his gaze. _The seats aren't filled so what are the odds that he'd sit beside him, right? Right?_ You know when you're just so sure that the universe would side with you, it would hit you in the back with a frying pan mocking you and laughing at your pain for actually thinking that it would actually even consider siding with you.

  
That is exactly what happened to Jihoon. He was so certain that of all the vacant seats Soonyoung would sit in, he wouldn't even see him, Jihoon who was pathetically trying to go incognito. Boy was he wrong, after scanning the room for a bit, the superstar immediately met eyes with him, poor little Jihoonie almost suffered a heartattack. Soonyoung was grinning the way that he was back when Jihoon stole his coffee in the store.

  
It wasn't the usual charming smile he gave when in photoshoots or when acting. It wasn't even the smile he gave to his fans or when he first walked into the class. _It was a different._ This smile, it reached his eyes, mischievously curling up, glinting with mystery.

  
"Hi grey sweater!" he said after he took his bag down and settled down on his seat. Needless to say that was the most excruciating day of young Lee Jihoon's life. He didn't even try start talking about what happened earlier. The superstar on the other hand just sat there the entire time smiling like he just won a million dollars, Jihoon couldn't take it.

  
"I'm sorry for what I did earlier, it was really not nice _(can you hear him cringing with his word choices)_  I was in a rush and I didn't know you were in the same class as I am, neither did I know that you go to the same uni as I am," he said _(the longest sentence he ever said to someone)._ It was as if Soonyoung's day couldn't get any more better, his smile even turned much bigger that it looked like his face would break because of smiling too widely. On the other hand, Jihoon tried so hard to give his usual poker face. _Tried_. The redness of his cheeks and ears betrayed him.

  
"Of course, it's fine Jihoon" he looked at his ID where Soonyoung was staring. He simply said before turning around and facing front and that was it. Jihoon froze. Soonyoung knew his name. Again for the nth time today, he felt hotness in his cheeks.

The class went on normally. No awkward conversations, no Jihoon-stuttering-mess-moments, it felt like they were just normal students who happen to just sit together. The hour passed and it was actually half okay, their psychology class was actually interesting. Considering that he was a music major and that he just took this class to fill in his missing units. Who knew it would be this interesting for him.

  
Before they knew it, their professor was already dismissing them. Jihoon just wanted to casually slip out before can Soonyoung actually realize, he didn't want to embarrass himself anymore. People were crowding the superstar, they were receiving curious looks _(well Soonyoung is)_ from other students.

  
And so he did the only thing he could think of, _casually_ crouch down, tip toe and run like Barry Allen towards the exit, but then again, the universe isn't having any of that. Does Jihoon really think he can get away with what he did earlier?

  
"Grey sweater! You forgot your phone," he shouted. At that exact moment, heads turned towards the boy who was running in a naruto pose, who now froze. _The asshole knew my name but he still called me grey sweater._ He apparently was the only one wearing a grey sweater in class, fumbling with the pocket of his jeans and boy was he the luckiest little shit in the world. _It was his phone._

  
Kwon Soonyoung with his hands raised up in the air clutching his handphone. Jihoon was even luckier than the people who win millions of dollars in the lottery. Slowly straightening up, gathering his jumbled sense, he forced out a smile.

  
"Thanks," he quickly grabbed the phone but the superstar was even quicker than him, grabbing his wrist."Can I ask you a favor?" Soonyoung said.

  
Soonyoung faced him with hopeful eyes. _A favor? We barely even talked. I stole your coffee. I'm literally the grumpy old troll that people call me and you want to ask me for a favor? This better not be something about selling my soul to someone. This day just seriously gets better and better._ So with flaming red ears Jihoon nodded.

  
"Do you perhaps know where the film club meet? I don't really know anyone and I think asking other people would be kinda awkward so I was hoping you could come with me and help me around. My next class is after lunch so I was kinda hoping to meet others, but if you have another class after this it's totally cool," he said sheepishly like a kid that was confessing for the first time. His gaze was calculated and his hands were running in his jeans.

  
Jihoon wanted to lie and runaway. His next class was after lunch too. He literally had the most annoying schedule ever, but he'd feel guilty if he abandon Soonyoung now. He did steal his coffee after all. On the other hand Jihoon didn't want to look too easy if he immediately agree to this, _I should at least try and pretend that I have a life_.

  
"I don't know. I'm not sure," he said. It was curt, he didn't mean to be rude, but that's just how he is. _Lying_. He did know where it is, Mingyu, his best friend (next to Wonwoo), was a film major, he held a high position in that org. He just couldn't stand the butterflies he felt when Soonyoung held his wrist earlier.  _Lying. Lying. Lying._ Jihoon was lying. _His mind has gone haywire._ He could feel his cheeks flaming.

  
He secretly stole a glance at Soonyoung and he was still smiling. This smile was again the same smile he had when he called Jihoon after he stole his coffee at the store and earlier in class when he apologized. The same smile made his eyes smaller than it already was. The smile that hinted something different, something Jihoon could not possibly decipher, well, _not yet_.

  
Snapping him off his reverie was his friend Seungkwan, the kid was basically walking sass and Seungcheol, another friend from his and Wonwoo's diaper days.

  
"I know where the film club is," Seungcheol told the superstar, throwing an arm around Jihoon, he smiled at Soonyoung. Seungkwan squealed a little when he realized who Jihoon was talking to. _If the television was a faucet, Soonyoung was water, everytime it was opened, he just free flows out of it. He was that famous and in demand._ Of course Seungkwan would fanboy. He had idol mania, he watched every episode of every single one of Kwon Soonyoung's drama, each of it replayed for at least three times.

  
"Hi I'm Seungcheol, Jihoon's friend and this is Seungkwan--" he told the superstar before he was rudely cut off by the superstar's fanboy and who Jihoon now definitely considered a stranger.

  
"Your biggest fan," Seungkwan almost threw himself at Soonyoung if it wasn't for Jihoon's vice-like grip on his arms. "Seungkwan, calm down," he told the younger.

  
"You said you wanna go where the film club is? We can take you there. Right, Jihoon?" Seungkwan jabbed Jihoon's rib therefore resulting to the younger almost getting his face shoved down the pavement.

  
Thank God Seungcheol decided to butt in and actually save Jihoon from futher embarrassing himself today. "We were gonna meet a few of our friends there since some don't have classes yet. Come on."

 

* * *

 

When they got there, Jeonghan was already clinging to Joshua. He was trying to drag the latter down the cafeteria, simply because he didn't want to wait for the others and partly because he just wants Josh alone.

Looking dejected after seeing the gang walking towards them, Jeonghan just sighed and gave up. It was such a sight for Soonyoung. One, he's finally around so many people, not because he doesn't like socializing, but because he's from an industry of people that aren't really looking for true friendships and also, his film and acting schedule isn't really that flexible. Two, the guys were clearly amusing, the first one was clearly trying with all his might to drag the other, but the second one was just standing and smiling in a gentle manner, not even budging.

Seungcheol quickly removed his arms that was placed around Jihoon's shoulders and started jogging towards Jeonghan and Joshua. Jihoon was kinda annoyed by Seungcheol resting his arms around him but he couldn't do anything, it was Seungcheol after all.

The gang quickly introduced the superstar to the two new faces and vice versa. Jihoon not bothering to utter a single word because he has yet to see the point of wasting his energy on trivial things like that, also because he knows Cheol has it covered being the Mr. Congeniality that he is or even Seungkwan being the group's chatterbox.

  
After the introductions, they decided to finally grab lunch much to Jihoon's chagrin (for taking too much time). When they went to the cafeteria, slightly forgetting the fact that Soonyoung was indeed a very popular actor in the country, they have already gathered looks and stares from other students, Soonyoung noticeably tensing.

Jeonghan, in all actuality, a nice and caring hyung, noticing Soonyoung's discomfort, tugged him to the line to immediately buy food and head outside the cafeteria to somewhere else where they can all eat without too many people eyeing the superstar.

"Thank you, sunbaenim," Soonyoung said while carrying his tray outside, trailing after Jeonghan who was already placing his food on the table and sitting at the school's gazebo.

"No, it's fine. You looked like you turned into stone when the people started to stare. For an actor, you know you're pretty transparent," stabbing his food, picking up a piece of meat and shoving it inside his mouth. "Call me hyung by the way,"

Soonyoung just smiled and nodded. Not long after, the table was filled. Seungcheol was the last one to take a seat. Immediately looking at Soonyoung with concern, sharing a look with Jeonghan. To Soonyoung, Jihoon's friends felt like his friends too and he doesn't even know them for more than 24 hours and yet he felt that light feeling like he could tell them all his troubles away and they would understand. They felt like real friends.

It was Joshua who was sitting next to him. Seungkwan and Jeonghan were chatting animatedly about the tv show that they were watching in which Soonyoung was the lead star, Seungcheol and Joshua on the other hand were occasionally butting in and teasing the former two. They actually were ever so politely including Soonyoung never allowing him to feel left out. While Jihoon just sat in comfortable silence, a hint of smile appearing every now and then. Soonyoung definitely didn't miss the corner of Jihoon's lips twisting up. It was until he heard Joshua speak lowly to him.

"You know Seungcheol, Jeonghan and I have taken you under our wing now, you're now one of our beloved dongsaengs. Jeonghan is probably too shy to say this but he actually likes you very much, he watches a lot of your shows and Seungcheol, well, Seungcheol likes everybody, but the thing is they would like to be your friends, all of us would like to be your friends," Joshua smiled at him in such a heartwarming way, Soonyoung can't help but return the smile back.

"No pressure though, if you find your own friends, you can chill with them," he added. Soonyoung isn't having any of it. Who in the right mind would even think of finding other people to be with when there's this beautiful grey sweater wearing, pink haired, eye-smiley Jihoon sitting in front of him.

"Nah, you guys are actually cool and fun to be with. Ofcourse, I'd like to be with you guys," Soonyoung smiled, eyes travelling towards the certain grey sweater wearing cutie that stole his coffee earlier, and if possible Soonyoung even smiled even wider. The smile hinting two or more different meanings behind his words. _It's not a shot to the moon and back right? For a certain superstar to be crushing on a guy who likes to wear comfy grey sweaters and live for coffee, right?_

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Without a doubt, superstars would always be linked to rumors.**

The more famous a star is, the more rumors pop up. That’s probably how it is for Soonyoung, the poor guy is probably drowning in a sea of rumors. For Jihoon, he isn’t really keen on keeping up with the Kardashians, but he does like to know what’s up and going so he’s not entirely clueless of whatever the heck is going on around him.

Of course Jihoon reads articles about Soonyoung. Of course he’d waste up about three and half hours (at most) of his precious and hectic college time just to reading gossip articles about the said superstar, but he’d have to be caught red-handed first before he would admit it. He wouldn’t dare tell a soul about his secret fanboying.

There was this one specific news that Jihoon read from a gossip site that couldn’t forget about Soonyoung, it was about him being secretly involved in a relationship with a man. The superstar was a known to be one of the most eligible bachelors in South Korea, he was basically every teens dream babe, every mom’s son in law. With that, it was quite peculiar how at every ball or party that he would be invited to, not once did he bring a date. So typically news about his secretive lovelife would be a hot topic, it’d be the talk of the town.  
So naturally, the fans, citizens, people would talk about it. There were different stories about it, some sources say that Soonyoung was dating a college guy that was studying in med school. While others say that the superstar was caught up in a summer whirlwind of a romance when he went back to Gyeonggi-do (his hometown in Namyangju) and others were even worse, it says that the reason why the great Kwon Soonyoung still hasn’t dated yet was because he’s romatically involved with his personal assistant. 

All of those are yet to be confirmed nor denied, but out of all this reading, Jihoon had just found it strange why there were no solid facts or evidences to prove that any of these, real. Until one day, Soonyoung just suddenly disappeared for an entire week. Nobody could contact him. Some say that the company couldn’t even get a hold of him and was only protecting Soonyoung’s image by saying that he went out for a break because his current tv show had high ratings so he had gotten the bonus before all of the cast. Above everything, there was this specific article Jihoon read that really hooked him. It said that Soonyoung had broken up with his love interest. Furthermore, the said love of his life chose to focus on his studies first and give up on their relationship. Rumors say that the superstar was too heartbroken, that he decided to run away for a little while.

Soonyoung then came back, more handsome than ever. For the first time, he dyed his hair jet black. He was known to sport colorful hairstyles, green, pink, orange and others, but never black and the fact that he dyed it black made him look a hundred times more attractive for Jihoon and apparently for the rest of the population too. Boy did the guy look nothing less than royalty with his pale milky white skin, in contrast with his new jet black hair. There was something missing though, the usual spark in Soonyoung’s eyes. It was bleak and null, unlike the usual.

But ofcourse, why would Jihoon care about all about that. _Soonyoung looks okay now, I guess..._ There’s also the fact that Jeonghan and Seungkwan wouldn’t shut up about all these gossip about Soonyoung. Jihoon likes to deny that he has this massive crush on Soonyoung. After all, it’s not like Jihoon is gonna get anywhere with him. I just like looking and admiring him from afar. Having Jeonghan and Seungkwan as an excuse as to why he knows all these things is pretty convenient.

If whether Soonyoung prefers girls or boys or maybe even both is still too vague for Jihoon. He remembers Seungkwan telling him the other day after they met the superstar that there are already a couple of theories why Soonyoung goes to this uni. Seungkwan told him that there are too many universities in their country and he heard that Soonyoung qualified for the first university in the ranking. Why would he opt going for the second? Rumors say that Soonyoung’s ex, the one that was studying to be a doctor, goes here. Others say that he went here to win him back, while some say that they’re still in a relationship and that Soonyoung went here so they can date more easily.

Now the thing is, no matter how much Jihoon denies it. The amount of time he spent reading entertainment blogs and gossip sites shows how whipped he actually is. To be honest, Jihoon barely gives a damn or two, well, he likes to think he doesn’t and he's always been a ball of anger and grumpiness all rolled up in one, but when Seungcheol points out that Jihoon’s frown has multiplied a tenfold when Seungkwan and Jeonghan gossiped about Soonyoung and his lovelife, it says clearly says otherwise of what Jihoon likes to think.


End file.
